


Yooran Week

by AliceCarroll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Some angst, yooranweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: My contribution to Yooran week <3





	1. Day 1- First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my contribution to Yooran week! 
> 
> I went to the first kiss promt.
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Yoosung was like a sunny day. His laugh was like a cool breeze that blew in the warmth of a summer’s day, his eyes were a bright purple sky, shinning above, and his smile was as bright and warm as the sun. Saeran knew all this and thus he knew that he couldn’t be his.

Saeran was like a storm in winter. He never laughed, he was cold and distant, his eyes hurt with his sharp looks and his skin was pale and deprived of colour. Saeran knew this and this was the reason why he couldn’t have Yoosung. If he tried, he would freeze his summer, he would chill his sun, and he would cool his beautiful laugh. He couldn’t do that. Not that Yoosung felt the same way for him anyway.

They had been spending more time together after his annoying brother insisted that they would get along well. Yoosung didn’t seem to care, but for Saeran it had been a great deal at first. He didn’t enjoy other people’s company, and he had felt repelled at the thought of having to spend some time with the puppy of the RFA, that boy who was a ray of sunshine and, even worse, Rika’s cousin. Nevertheless, eventually, the same boy Saeran had directed all his hatred to had become the reason of his happiness and why he woke up every day feeling the need to get better, the object of his desire. He would never acknowledge it out loud, he had sworn to himself, and so far he had been truthful to his promise.

Nevertheless, his annoying brother had, somehow, figured out. Maybe it was because Saeran smiled when Yoosung was around, maybe it was because it had been two entire months since he hurt himself or had any wish to do so, maybe it was the faint blush of his cheeks every time Yoosung got closer, the shy looks to the floor and up his eyes when he talked to him, the way Saeran bit his lower lip to repress a smile when Yoosung sent him a message, or maybe it was the way Saeran talked about him, he didn’t know, but Saeyoung had figured out and wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it.

“You should ask him out!” he exclaimed. “I’m sure he loves my beautiful and favourite brother.”

“I’m your only brother, and he would hate me if he knew,” Saeran replied, too tired already to try to deny he liked him.

“Well, say as you please, but he’s coming in half an hour anyway and he knows you want to talk to him about something.”

Saeran widened his eyes in surprise.

“What?!” he exclaimed. “Why would you say that?!”

“Because I told him to come, that you needed to talk,” he gave him the fakest innocent smile ever.

“Why don’t you just mind your own business?”

“Because my brother’s business is my business,” he pouted.

The truth was that Yoosung hadn’t stopped whining and complaining about how Saeran looked more distant and how he missed him to Saeyoung, trying to figure out with him what was going on with Saeran. Saeyoung, of course, knew what was bothering his brother, so he had decided to tell Yoosung to visit them the following day at noon so that he could find out by himself.

And there they were. It was already noon and Yoosung had told Saeyoung he was on his way, which meant he would arrive in approximately half an hour.

Saeran was informed of this and he rushed to the bathroom to have a shower and change his old pyjamas for decent clothing. He still didn’t know what he would tell him, but with a little bit of luck he would be able to make up some excuse and wash off the blonde’s worries.

He had just put on his chocker and was lying on the couch pretending to look causal when Yoosung entered the living room.

“Hi, Saeran!” he greeted him, happy to see him again after almost two weeks of being missing.

“Hi, Yoosung,” Saeran couldn’t help letting out a small smile.

“Well, guys I have a lot of work to do, so I’ll leave you alone some time. All the time you need, actually. Together. Alone,” he winked, making Saeran want to kill him and Yoosung blush, though the former didn’t notice it.

“Leave already, you asshole,” Saeran threw a cushion to him.

“Somebody is eager,” Saeyoung playfully whispered, getting into his room.

Yoosung looked at him, awkwardly.

It was uncomfortable. Saeran knew Yoosung was feeling uncomfortable and that he should talk about something, anything, but he didn’t have much life apart from therapy, his annoying brother, Yoosung and drawing, and neither of these was a good topic of conversation –at least to talk about in front of the blonde. He decided to ask him about his day instead.

“So, how was your day?” Saeran finally asked.

“I’ve been worried!” Yoosung exclaimed, taking Saeran’s hands and deciding to dig right into the matter that really concerned him. “You have been cold with me recently and I don’t know if I have done something wrong.”

Saeran startled. Why would he have done something wrong?

“You didn’t,” he replied, blushing.

“Have you been worse? Do you need to talk? You know, I...” Yoosung looked at the floor, “I may be a little bit useless, but you can count on me, you know?” he chuckled awkwardly, “I know it’s not the best way to tell you to rely on me, to acknowledge I actually can do nothing for you, but at least if you want to... you could, maybe, let me try to help you?” he looked up at him again, determined. “At least I could listen, I can do that!”

Saeran’s heart was beating like crazy. Was he so willing to help him? Was he so worried about him? Why?

“You don’t need to do anything special to make me feel better,” Saeran found himself saying and blushed.

“For real?” Yoosung smiled. “What do I have to do, then?”

“Just...” Saeran looked away, his face becoming redder. “Just be here with me.”

Yoosung smiled.

“I can do that! I want to do that! I love doing that!” he exclaimed, and suddenly embraced him, which made Saeran startle. “Sorry!” Yoosung apologised, moving back. “Sometimes I forget you’re uncomfortable with people touching you.”

Saeran shook his head.

“It’s ok, just tell me when you’re going to do it.”

“Can I embrace you, then?” Yoosung asked and Saeran nodded. He embraced him again and let out a small chuckle when he felt Saeran embracing him back, his face impossibly red. “Can I stroke your hair?” Yoosung asked and Saeran replied affirmatively again. “It’s soft,” he whispered. “C-can I kiss your cheek?” Yoosung stuttered, making Saeran feel more confident, so he nodded and Yoosung put his lips tenderly on his cheek.

He moved back and looked at Saeran in the eye, his face as blushed as Saeran’s which made his heart race. Yoosung lowered his look and forced himself to look at Saeran again.

“Can I kiss you?” the blonde asked.

Saeran looked at him, speechless. Was this happening? For real? Were Yoosung’s hands at that moment behind his neck, stroking gently his hair? Were his own hands at the small of the blonde’s back? Had he been asking him if he could embrace him, showing him how much he cared? And ultimately, had he just asked him if he could kiss him?

Well, as far as Saeran was concerned, that could be a dream, one of his brother’s pranks, an alternative universe, or God knows what, but the single certain thing at the moment was the only possible answer to that last question.

“Yes.”

Yoosung’s lips caressed gently his, soft and caring, like a sunny day, like a cool breeze that blew in the warmth of summer, like a cloudless sky, bright and warm as the sun, and Saeran’s returning the kiss was not freezing any of these, it was rather melting the cold of Saeran’s winter. Yoosung moved back to look again into his eyes.

Saeran was like a spring’s day. His faint chuckle was like a cool breeze that blew the petals of the newly-born flowers, his eyes were a bright green-blue ocean, deep, which surface reflected the sunlight, and his smile was bright and warm as the sun. Yoosung knew all this, but he also thought he was unreachable and fragile and he hadn’t wanted to try to get to him and break him. Now, he was glad he had tried.

“So,” Yoosung said after a while, “what was bothering you?” he asked.

“Oh,” Saeran replied, casually, lying his head on Yoosung’s lap, “that you hadn’t kissed me yet.”


	2. Day 2- Cosplay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung wins a bet and now Saeran has to cosplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is what I wrote for the second day of the Yooran week!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, your comments, the rebloggins and likes on Tumblr, and, of course, for reading!!
> 
> I hope you like this one too :)

“Saeran, pleeeeeease! You have to!” Saeran heard Yoosung begging at the other side of the door.

But Saeran wouldn’t comply, oh, no, not in a million years. How could he have known that for the first time ever Yoosung was going to be faster than him and win the damn bet?

They had been out on a date and he had had the stupid idea of challenging Yoosung to get to the ice-cream parlour before him.

“What will do the looser?” Yoosung asked, excited already.

Saeran let out a small grin.

“He will put on one of Saeyoung’s cosplays,” he said.

Yoosung’s face became all red in an instant, but his eyes shone in determination, and Saeran started the countdown. 3, 2, 1. In a record time, Yoosung was panting with the biggest triumphant grin on his face ever at the door of the ice-cream parlour, waiting for Saeran to arrive, who was giving him a surprised look.

“I won’t cosplay!” Saeran exclaimed again from inside his room, making Yoosung pout.

“At least come out,” Yoosung whined.

“Oh, Yoosungiee,” the blonde heard Saeyoung’s voice behind him. “Problems in paradise?”

“It’s not that,” Yoosung pouted. “Saeran lost a bet and now he has to cosplay, but he won’t do it and has locked himself in his room.”

“Oh, but he would look so good in cosplay!” Saeyoung complained. “After all, I look so good in cosplay.”

“He would look even better,” Yoosung rolled his eyes, blushing when he realised what he had said and saw Saeyoung’s smirk.

“I think you’re not approaching the issue from the right perspective,” Saeyoung said, going closer to the door of his brother’s room and knocking on it softly. “Sae-saeee,” he called him, “I heard you have to cosplay.”

“Fuck off!” they heard Saeran exclaim and throw something, probably his pillow, to the door.

“How can that be the right perspective?” Yoosung complained.

Saeyoung gave him a mischievous smirk.

“Oh, but I’m sure if you do, Yoosung would be soooo happy. He would even let out one of those wide smiles full of light you love so much!”

Saeran widened his eyes in surprise. He had never told anybody about his love for Yoosung’s broad and bright smiles that made his heart race and which could even get a small grin from Saeran. He would never acknowledge those smiles had such a great effect on him, not even his brother or MC, and he had only mentioned it on... his diary!

He opened the door immediately and forcefully, earning a surprised look from Yoosung and a triumphant smirk from his brother.

“Saeyoung, you...!!”

“You’re going to do it so see me smile?” Yoosung exclaimed, his eyes bright and offering him one of those smiles he loved.

Saeran looked at him, realising his mistake, as Yoosung’s eyes filled with tears of happiness. Yoosung embraced his embarrassed boyfriend, moved and Saeran sighed. How could he refuse after the blonde’s reaction?

He directed a death glare to his brother, who was holding back laughter and patted gently Yoosung’s head.

“That’s so sweet, Saeran,” Yoosung whispered, his face against the taller boy’s neck. “If you’re really uncomfortable with it... I guess... I don’t need you to do it! I’m just happy that you tried to do it for me,” he looked up at him, smiling and blushing lightly.

Why was Yoosung so sweet? Everything would be so much easier if he wasn’t. Saeran let out a sigh. That boy was going to be the death of him, but damn him if that wasn’t the sweetest death ever.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Saeran said, and suddenly an idea crossed his mind. “As long as you put on Saeyoung’s maid dress,” he smirked.

Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise and blushed like crazy as the hacker started laughing and rushed to his room to get the dress.

“I-I’ll do it!” Yoosung exclaimed. “I’ll show you it’s not that embarrassing at all! In fact, I’ll put it on before you so that you don’t feel uncomfortable!”

Saeran let out a small laugh, which made Yoosung’s heart race.

“You’re so brave, Yoosung.”

“I am!”

“Yoosungieee, I got it,” Saeyoung teasingly called him from his room. “Are you going to put on a wig too? I have a blonde one!”

Saeran arched an eyebrow waiting for his answer, amused.

“O-ok!” he exclaimed, going to Saeyoung’s room, who insisted to dress him himself.

Some minutes later, Saeyoung went out of his room, smiling proudly.

“Why did you cosplay too?” Saeran asked, sighing.

Saeyoung was wearing a LOLOL cosplay which Saeran was sure made Yoosung pout when he saw it since he would want to wear that one instead of the maid dress.

“I’m the king of cosplays, baby brother,” he said, bowing, and making Saeran snort at the nickname. “And now, I introduce to you the finest of maids, the most beautiful lady, after myself,” he added lowly, “Miss Yoosung Kim!”

Yoosung came out of his brother’s room all blushing and embarrassed, holding the skirt of his dress with both hands, his eyes teary from the shyness. Saeran widened his eyes and blushed. Damn. He was too cute. The embarrassed tomato looked away from him, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

“Y-you look nice,” he whispered.

Yoosung startled, becoming even redder.

“Come on, Yoosung, do as we rehearsed,” Saeran heard his brother urge the blonde boy.

Saeran looked up puzzled.

“Y-Yoosung Kim, willing to serve you, m-master!” Yoosung exclaimed, hiding his flustered face behind his hands.

Saeran died from a nosebleed and rests in peace now.

Before that could actually happen, Saeyoung took his brother by the wrist and took him to his room, giving him the cosplay he had prepared for him. It was a white dress and a pair of white wings.

“Why would I put this on? It’s lame,” he rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re a little angel, baby bro,” Saeyoung threw his arms to him.

“Fuck, get off, I’m not wearing this!”

“Do you prefer the nun cosplay? The provocative lingerie? The bridal dress?”

“I want the one you’re wearing,” he stated. “And how on earth is lingerie a valid cosplay?”

“Everything is valid when God 707 sets the rules! And I’m not giving this one to you.”

“Why not?” Saeran asked annoyed.

The truth was he wanted to impress Yoosung wearing the cosplay of one of the blonde’s favourite LOLOL characters.

“You’re going to dress as a kitten,” Saeyoung teasingly resolved.

And somehow he got him to go so.

Yoosung blushed deeply when Saeran went out to the living room.

“He looks like the cutest of grumpy cats,” Saeyoung teased him, making Saeran frown even more.

Saeran looked at Yoosung. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Did he look that ridiculous? He knew it had been a bad idea. He bit his lower lip, annoyed, looking at the floor.

“He’s adorable,” he finally heard Yoosung whisper.

Saeran looked up at his boyfriend, surprised, and his face became as red as his hair.

“Come on, Saeran as we rehearsed it,” Saeyoung urged him.

“I’m not doing that!”

“Oh, but Yoosung would be so happy if you did!”

“Don’t use that strategy again!” Saeran exclaimed, annoyed.

“What did you rehearse?” Yoosung asked.

Saeran saw the curious look in his boyfriend eyes and remembered how embarrassed he had looked when Saeyoung had made him say that. Was it fair that only he had to do embarrassing things? Besides, Saeran was the one who had lost the bet after all.

Thus, Saeran lifted his hand, curling his fingers and let out a soft “meow,” looking away from Yoosung, who gasped and probably suffered a heart attack.

The embarrassment overcome, the three of them ended up playing around all the afternoon, digging deeper into Saeyoung’s wardrobe and finding the most eccentric costumes, trying on some of them. Yoosung finally got to try on the LOLOL cosplay, and Saeran too (of which his boyfriend, of course, took a picture, and would never ever erase it no matter how many times Saeran asked him to do so).

The time flew and before they could realise it was past dinner time, so the twins offered Yoosung to stay the night, to which he happily agreed. They had dinner together and went to bed after playing some videogames.

Saeran and Yoosung hadn’t slept in the same bed before, but it would be strange that they slept in different beds, so Saeran hoped Yoosung wouldn’t be uncomfortable or the atmosphere wouldn’t turn awkward. Nevertheless, his boyfriend was too excited talking about the fun they had had to realise and get nervous or shy, so Saeran just cuddled up to him naturally. Yoosung stopped talking and Saeran guessed he was falling asleep, so he kissed sweetly the blonde’s temple, happy.

“Saeran,” Yoosung suddenly called him.

“Yes?”

“I-I’m truly willing to serve you, m-master,” Yoosung stuttered.

Saeran widened his eyes, looked at the blushing mess his boyfriend had turned into and gave him a long breath-taking kiss. He smirked. That was going to be a long night.


	3. Day 3- Ice Cream and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran has spent a long time without being able to see Yoosung and is starting to get upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third story for the Yooran week!
> 
> Sorry for the dealy uploading it, yesterday was a busy day, but I finished my exams today, so I should be freer now! :D
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and reading. I hope you like it!

It was silly. It was irrational, it was stupid, it was nonsensical. But it was there. That distressing feeling. Saeran knew Yoosung was busy, Saeran knew Yoosung was immerse in his exams weeks, he knew, but that didn’t make it less scary. Two days. It had been two days since Yoosung called him or answered his messages with something else tan monosyllables and it was awful.

Saeran hated feeling this way. He knew Yoosung wouldn’t abandon him, that there was a reason behind his silence, that he hadn’t gone and visited him in the last few weeks because he was busy, but the fear of abandonment was there and it was difficult to fight.

Saeran had been locked up in his bedroom for the last two hours and was reluctant to go out despite his brother’s begging. He was trying to steady his breathing, alright? He just needed a damn minute to steady his breathing and stop crying. Then, the voice came. The voice that told him Yoosung had finally grown tired of him, that he didn’t love him anymore. Saeran didn’t deserve his love anyway. He was no one, worse than no one. He was worse than Rika, than his mother. He deserved to be alone and Yoosung had realised so. If he had continued by Saeran’s side he would have ended up corrupted, for Saeran spoilt all that was around him.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his train of thought. A voice that was not the one inside his head. It was at the other side of the door and it wasn’t his brothers.

“Saeran? Please, I’m sorry, open the door,” he heard Yoosung’s voice.

He was sorry? Why was he sorry? He had done nothing. Was he going to leave definitely? Was that why he apologised?

Saeran wanted to speak up and ask him, but nothing came out of his mouth. He heard Yoosung insisting for some more time on him opening the door until he heard his steps going further away from the door. Saeran sighed. He had left forever.

Nevertheless, after some time, his phone buzzed. He still had it in his hand from when he waited for Yoosung to text or call him, so he saw the message he had just received right after it got to him. It was a picture Yoosung had taken of some strawberry ice cream and the text attached to it was simple but just what Saeran had needed to read from him:   
“Wait for me. I’m on my way.”

He got to calm himself down, relieved by Yoosung’s text, and walked towards the door of his room, still trembling and breathing heavily. Some minutes later, he heard Yoosung’s characteristic soft knock on the door.

“Saeran? I brought some ice cream.”

Saeran opened the door and let him in, making Yoosung sigh in relief. He gave him the ice cream and Saeran ate it in silence, feeling better as his boyfriend sat on the bed next to him, taking small sips of his coffee.

“You know, Saeran?” Yoosung spoke up. “Coffee reminds me of you.”

He looked at him, puzzled.

“Because it’s bitter?” Saeran asked.

Yoosung smiled, happy to hear his voice, and shook his head.

“Usually people don’t toast coffee properly. You have to take too many things into account when you grow and toast the grain, as well as when you filter and prepare the drink, and it usually ends up getting burned, and that’s why it tastes so bitter. Nevertheless, when you do it properly, it has a fruity flavour,” Yoosung said, giving his coffee to Saeran and he gave it a small sip, realising that Yoosung was right. It was not so bitter as it usually was and left your mouth with a fruity flavour. “You are the same. People think you’re bitter because they don’t know how to approach you, but when they learn how to do it, they find out how sweet and nice you are,” Yoosung blushed, caressing Saeran’s cheek, which was again wet with tears.

“I thought you had left me,” Saeran cried.

“I know,” Yoosung embraced him, and Saeran retuned the hug, grabbing Yoosung’s t-shirt for dear life. “I’m sorry. I should have tried to talk to you more frequently.”

“It’s not your fault,” Saeran sobbed.

“Alright, but it’s not our fault either, ok?” Yoosung moved back to kiss him, Saeran melting in the kiss instantly.

“I love you,” he said when they broke the kiss.

Yoosung widened his eyes in surprise. It was the first time Saeran said that. In fact, he had just been the first one to say it. On the other hand, Saeran instantly regretted having said it, thinking that he may scare Yoosung or be rejected, but his anxiety disappeared when the biggest of smiles appeared on Yoosung’s face as he embraced him again, sobbing.

“I love you too,” Yoosung said. “I love you so much, Saeran.”


	4. Day 4- Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung discovers a merman in distress during one of his walks down the shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day four of the Yooran week. 
> 
> As I'm a bit too obsessed with The Little Mermaid and one of the prompts was Alternative Universe, I decided to write about my favourite fantastic beings and... this is the result!
> 
> I really hope you like it, I had a great time writing this.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Yoosung was walking down the beach when he heard desperate sobs coming out from the other side of a rock near the shore. He approached it, worried, but clueless as to what could have happened or who the person who was crying could be.

“Are you ok?” he asked, coming closer to the rock.

That’s when he saw him. A red-haired boy was tangled in a fisher’s web. Wait. Could that be called a ‘boy’?

A long bright red tail stretched out where his legs should be, and on his neck, gills could be seen. Yoosung held back a scream. A merman!

The blonde was terrified. He would have never guessed he would find a creature like that on the beach. He thought those were all just stories, fairytales made up by the sailors who tried to look for something to distract themselves during the long journeys at the sea. He tried to leave aside the fear and approached the trapped merman to help him breaking free from the web, but when he got closer to him, the merman looked at him, fear painted all over his beautiful features, and screamed louder.

“It’s ok,” Yoosung tried to soothe him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He finally got to free him breaking the web with a sharp stone he found and the merman swam away. Yoosung looked at the spot where he had disappeared, confused, and thinking he might have seen visions. But deep inside he knew it had been real.

That very thought was the one which drove him to go back to the same spot where he had found the merman to see if he could find him there the next day. Much to his surprise, he did.

He was hiding behind a rock, looking at him with caution, but when he saw Yoosung’s bright grin, all his distrust melted away. He swam closer to him, suspicious, and spoke up.

“Why did you save me?” the merman asked.

Yoosung startled. He had a beautiful soft melodious voice.

“Because you seemed scared and... in danger, so I decided I should help you.”

The merman was still looking at him in distrust.

“But you are a human.”

“A-and you’re a merman.”

“Humans do terrible things,” the merman frowned, swimming further away from him. “They eat fish, throw dirt to the ocean, and if they see a merman, they capture them to experiment with them.”

“We... mmm...” Yoosung tried to defend his race, but the two first things the merman had pointed out were undeniable. “I would never hurt you.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Well, I... I saved you, didn’t I? And you came back here,” Yoosung smiled. “So deep inside, I know you must trust me.”

The merman startled.

“Well, I may trust you a little. You just don’t look that threatening.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment...”

“What’s your name?” the merman asked.

“Yoosung. And yours?”

“Saeran.”

There was something that brought the two of them close to each other. Yoosung felt fascination for Saeran. His pale bright beautiful skin, the colour of his hair and his tail, the colour of his beautiful green eyes, like the ocean, and his faint blush and small smile whenever he saw Yoosung had come back. On his side, Saeran adored the blonde boy. His innocent expression, his curious eyes, his open and light laugh, and his blush when he saw Saeran. He felt so happy he could make him smile.

Once, Saeran asked him to come back on a boat. Yoosung complied.

They started to get deeper into the ocean, and Yoosung was about to ask Saeran why did they have to go so far away from the shore, afraid, when Saeran started speaking.

“Mermen’s songs have a purpose. Sometimes, we use it to ask for help, to find our group, to find a... mate,” he blushed. “We used to eat fish, and when we did, we had a song to attract them. Today, I’ll use it for something else,” he smiled. “Are you ready?”

Yoosung nodded, expectant, and then it happened. Saeran started to sing, making Yoosung startle and widen his eyes in surprise and fascination at his sweet voice. He was contemplating him, in ecstasies, when he noticed some fishes started to surround them, swimming in circles around them, so colourful and beautiful it was almost painful. Suddenly, a dolphin jumped his boat, making him startle and laugh in surprise. Lots of them started to surround the boat, staring at the human that merman was looking at while singing.

All of a sudden, a big black shadow appeared under the water and an enormous whale got out, blowing water from her spout hole. Yoosung laughed, a bit afraid of the enormous being, but feeling safe with Saeran at his side.

“It’s the first time I see one in real life!” he exclaimed. He looked at the merman, who was smiling at him, stopping his song. “It’s amazing!” he exclaimed.

The merman let out a small laugh, the beautiful sound echoing in Yoosung’s ears, and suddenly he found himself leaning closer to the water and caressing his lips with Saeran’s.

He widened his eyes, surprised at his own boldness and moved back, afraid of having frightened Saeran or upset him. Saeran was looking at him with a surprised expression, blushing like crazy, but wasn’t complaining or going away. They looked at each other after some time, the fishes going away eventually, until Saeran finally spoke up.

“So, did you like it?”

“I-it was amazing!” Yoosung exclaimed, blushing again. “D-did you like it?”

Saeran let out a small chuckle, blushing.

“I... did like it,” he acknowledged, hiding his mouth and nose under the water after speaking, looking up at Yoosung with shy eyes, the tip of his ears, red.

Yoosung smiled.

They kept on meeting, sharing furtive kisses under the water and on the spots of the shore which were more isolated, eventually discovering a secluded cave between the rocks where they could meet without calling the attention of the dangerous humans or the disapproving mermen.

“When I was a kid,” Saeran told Yoosung one day, “I was exploring the surface with my brother. A sailor caught me and tried to take me away in his boat, saying how much money he would make with me. I was terrified,” he hid his face on Yoosung’s neck as he caressed his hair, fondly. “I thought I would die, but fortunately my brother came back with help and they got to wreck the ship and free me. I’ve been afraid of humans since.”

“What were you doing so close to the shore the day I found you?” Yoosung asked.

“There was a turtle swimming towards that spot, and I was afraid it would be captured. Then I saw it was trying to rescue a fellow turtle that was trapped on the web. I freed it, but my tail got tangled and as I tried to free myself it got even worse. Until you appeared,” Saeran smiled at Yoosung, “and saved me,” Yoosung tightened his embrace. “I don’t know what would have happened if someone else had found me.”

“What they tried to do to you was terrible,” Yoosung said. “But not all humans are evil. I think most of us are good people,” Yoosung smiled.

“Do you want me to go with you and live on the land?” Saeran asked, worried.

Yoosung shook his head.

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to, and I would feel guilty if you abandoned your people for me.”

“Just...” Saeran whispered. “Just promise you will continue to come and see me. That you won’t leave forever.”

“I can do that,” Yoosung smiled. “I’ll never leave you, Saeran, I promise.”

“And I trust you,” Saeran smiled.

“I love you, Saeran.”

“I love you, too.”

And Yoosung never broke his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I decided to leave a more or less open ending so that you decide whether Yoosung turned into a mermaid, Saeran turned into a human or they continued their relationship as it was until now. Both of them are perfectly valid, so as you please!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


	5. Day 5- Vacations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saeran's first trip to the beach and Yoosung is going with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here is my contribution for day 5 of the Yooran week.
> 
> Thank you for your support and reading. I hope you like it <3

Saeran was looking out of the window of the train, absent-mindedly. It was the first time he went out of the city and, consequently, the first time he was going to see the sea. He was excited, though a little scared, for doing new things was always a bit scary. He looked at the blonde boy next to him, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and blushed lightly. If he was with him, he should be okay.

Yoosung and Saeran arrived to the small apartment they had rented near the beach. It was small and the temperature inside was too hot, which was making Yoosung complain as he looked for a fan.

“I thought we were going to have air conditioner at the apartment, but we are melting! Where could those fans be?”

“Yoosung, it’s alright,” Saeran sighed for the third time in five minutes.

“No, it’s not,” Yoosung complained, sitting on the floor next to the wardrobe in which he had been looking for a fan pouting. “It’s your first time at the beach and I want it to be   
perfect.”

Saeran startled, blushing.

“Then take me to the beach already, you silly,” he replied, looking away from him.

Yoosung looked at him, and smiled.

“Are you excited?”

“I... may be.”

He chuckled.

Yoosung started taking the things he assured were extremely necessary to enjoy a day at the beach.

“Here is the sun protection cream,” he enumerated. “We’ll have to use a lot on you because you’re even paler than I!” Yoosung exclaimed, chuckling. “Here are two towels, a bucket...”

“What do you want a bucket for?” Saeran raised an eyebrow.

“To build sandcastles, of course!” Yoosung exclaimed, excited.

“I... I thought kids did that, not adults.”

“Well, adults can do it too! It’s quite fun, you’ll enjoy it,” Yoosung smiled.

Saeran was actually quite excited at the prospect of making sandcastles, but would never acknowledge it out loud. Nevertheless, the light blush and the shine of his eyes betrayed his indifferent pose. Yoosung lived for that blush and the shining in Saeran’s eyes whenever he got somehow excited or amused. It made every effort, every worry, every restless night worth it.

They got a rubber ring and a parasol too and rushed excitedly to the beach. When Saeran saw the immense bright blue ocean that expanded before him, he was left speechless, but the biggest grin Yoosung had ever seen on his face illuminated his features and spoke for him.

“Here we are!” Yoosung said, thinking he had never seen anything more beautiful than Saeran’s bright smile illuminated by the summer sun.

Yoosung suggested that they swam at the sea to refresh themselves after the journey and the walk, and Saeran agreed. The cool feeling on his feet and legs was amazing, and the light salty breeze that blew on his face felt so good that he closed his eyes, prolonging the pleasant moment. Yoosung took his hand and Saeran’s heart throbbed in happiness.

Nevertheless, as they started to get deeper into the water and it began to become darker, Saeran started to feel uneasy, and Yoosung noticed by how he tightened the grab of his hand.

“Are you ok?” he asked. Saeran nodded, but Yoosung knew he was lying. “Are you afraid of the sea?” he stopped, and Saeran looked down, feeling embarrassed and guilty for spoiling their moment together. “Hey, it’s ok. I used to be scared of the sea too, but my mother told me it was the kingdom of friendly creatures like dolphins and seals, which somehow calmed me. But we can stay here if you want to or go back to the shore, I don’t mind.”

“I want to try,” Saeran said.

Yoosung squeezed his hand as they ventured further on in the ocean and eventually Saeran would grow accustomed to it, thought he would flinch any time a seaweed caressed his feet or legs.

What he really enjoyed, though, was building sandcastles. It was really fun and he felt quite proud whenever he finished a tower, more so when it followed one of Yoosung’s big smiles and loud laugh. He directed warning glances towards the children around him and was about to fight some boys who unintentionally destroyed one of Yoosung’s towers with a ball, but the blonde assured him it was alright, that they could build it again, and Saeran was just too happy to be able to enjoy his time with Yoosung to give it a second thought and started rebuilding their castle again.

It had been perfect. Even more perfect than Yoosung could have ever imagined and both of them felt happy and more in love than ever.

They were looking forward to their night together at the apartment. They were going to be alone, sharing the bed, the hot temperatures would rise in their room, under the sheets... Or so they thought.

“It fucking hurts!!” Saeran exclaimed as Yoosung tried to apply after sun on his sunburned skin.

“I told you you should use more sun protection cream,” he scolded him.

“Well, you also got sunburned,” Saeran replied.

Nevertheless, even though the night hadn’t turned out as they expected, they were happy to be together and wouldn’t stop smiling as they shared some ice cream, far away from each other, but in love and joyful.


	6. Day 6- Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Saeran spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of the Yooran Week is here! I don't want it to finish, tbh, I'm enjoying it so much T^T
> 
> The prompts for today were Sleepover and Hair and Makeover Night, and even though I decided to go for the first one, I included a small scene at the beginning in which Saeran tries some of his makeup on Yoosung, since I just thought it could be so cute and something he would definitely do if given the chance!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading <3

Yoosung knew Saeran had nightmares and night terrors, so he had and Saeyoung decided to organise a sleepover with the RFA to spend a night all together and be there if Saeran needed any help or comfort him. Saeyoung had agreed it was a great idea, but when Yoosung arrived to their home, he found all the RFA except Saeran was missing, the ex-hacker included.

“They all said they couldn’t come at the last minute and Saeyoung told me he was going to MC’s,” Saeran said, scratching his neck awkwardly. “So, if you want to go...”

“It’s alright!” Yoosung interrupted him, blushing. “We only need the two of us to have fun, right?”

Saeran blushed lightly.

They had been dating for a couple of months already, but they had never spent the night together yet, so at first they felt too shy and embarrassed to act normally. They started the night ordering some pizza they ate while watching a film which Yoosung excitedly commented to Saeran afterwards, for he had loved it. Fortunately, that got to make things between them normal again, and soon enough they were chatting while eating some ice cream and HBC Saeran had stolen from Saeyoung for his cute boyfriend.

“Is this what people usually do at sleepovers?” Saeran asked.

“Well, yes, I mean, there’s not something people do as a rule, it’s more about having fun together.”

“So what’s the difference between a sleepover and hanging out normally?”

Yoosung thought for a while and Saeran thought that the way in which his eyebrows frowned slightly and he took his finger to his thin lips was adorable.

“I guess it’s that sleepovers happen during the night and that make them more exciting! Besides, when we get tired we can go and sleep together...”

Yoosung stopped speaking, embarrassed at the thought and let out a small chuckle, which made Saeran blush too.

They spent some time talking and Yoosung didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly Saeran was taking him to his room, sitting him on the bed, and... applying some of his edgy make up on him.

“I’ve always thought you could look nice with some eyeliner,” Saeran said, approaching him and holding his chin so that he looked up at him and didn’t move. “Stop closing your eyes,” he complained.

Yoosung blushed at their proximity, but didn’t complain. He enjoyed watching Saeran’s focused expression, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he bit his lower lip, narrowing his eyes. He was so lost is his thoughts staring back at him, he almost startled when Saeran informed him he was done and gave him a mirror. He looked... weird. But a good kind of weird. The black eyeliner made him look older, but Yoosung couldn’t tell whether it fitted him or not. He knew that broke with his usual style, but maybe that was something positive.

“Do you like it?” Saeran asked, blushing lightly at how handsome his boyfriend looked.

“I think so,” he replied. “Do you think I look good?”

“You look sexy.”

That’s how both of them became a blushing mess for the next five minutes. Nevertheless, it also gave Yoosung some confidence.

“If you think this style suits me, why don’t we try some of your clothes on me?” Yoosung asked. “If you don’t mind, of course!”

Saeran shook his head, taking his red tank top, one of his leather jackets, and, of course, his beloved chocker. Yoosung put them on and asked Saeran to help him with the chocker, all shy and embarrassed. Saeran stared at him. He looked handsome, he looked sexy, and just the thought that he was in Saeran’s clothes made his heart race in his chest.

“What do you think?” Yoosung asked, shy, for he thought he looked so lame in comparison with how cool Saeran normally looked.

“You look amazing,” Saeran replied, making Yoosung’s face become redder than his hair.

Yoosung embraced him, hiding his face on Saeran’s neck and making him startle.

“It’s embarrassing,” he complained.

Saeran returned the embrace, chuckling lightly.

“I won’t compliment to you any more, then,” he teased him.

Yoosung looked up at him, pouting, chance which Saeran took to kiss his lips softly. Yoosung startled, but returned the kiss, surprised and pleased. Normally, Yoosung was the one starting all the physical contact, which he didn’t actually do as usually as he would like to, feeling his boyfriend would find it annoying or uncomfortable. At the beginning, he always had to warn him if he was going to approach him, even if it was only taking his hand, if he didn’t want to surprise or startle him, of which Saeran felt guilty, though Yoosung assured him he didn’t mind. Little by little, the red-haired boy became used to receiving loving gestures from his boyfriend, and Yoosung could start taking his hand, embracing and kissing him without asking or telling first, though he still couldn’t approach him from behind without making him flinch. Saeran felt bad and pressured himself to get better soon or accept these gestures without startling, and he assured Yoosung over and over again that he liked his embraces and that he had never felt more loved than beside him, which moved Yoosung and made him cover Saeran’s face in kisses.

Even though Saeran wanted to improve faster, Yoosung felt proud of Saeran. He thought he was doing a great job getting better and wanted to help him as much as was humanly possible, so he didn’t mind taking things slow or having to be the one always initiating kisses and caresses. That’s why his heart raced in happiness and excitement when Saeran kissed him first, and what moved him to deepen the kiss maybe a little bit more than Saeran had initially thought, not that he would complain anyway.

Soon enough, the kiss was followed by a thousand more, their embrace tightening, their hands running all over the other’s body, until Saeran couldn’t take it anymore and decided that his clothes didn’t look that good on Yoosung after all and got rid of them.

They were lying under Saeran’s sheets, Yoosung spooning Saeran and giving him small kisses on his neck, smiling happily, until he noticed Saeran’s breathing deepening and steadying and he realised his boyfriend had fallen asleep. Yoosung closed his eyes, his grin still of his face as he surrendered to sleep.

Saeran’s shivering woke him up. He was trembling and crying, murmuring something in his sleep, and for the first time in the whole night they had spent together, Yoosung whished Saeyoung was there to help. He decided to wake Saeran up as gently as possible, though the latter let out a gasp and moved away from him when Yoosung finally got to wake him.

“Saeran? It’s me. It was a nightmare,” Yoosung explained, maintaining the distance Saeran had put between them even though each cell of his body felt the urge to embrace him. “Everything is alright.”

Saeran’s panting began to subside and he started breathing normally before slowly approaching Yoosung. The blonde opened his arms and willingly received his boyfriend, who began to cry again in his embrace. He tried to soothe him, caressing his hair, and whispering words of comfort.

“Don’t leave me,” Saeran asked him between sobs. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving,” Yoosung kissed his temple. “I love you, Saeran.”

He kept on repeating it until Saeran finally fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Saeyoung had behaved. He had agreed on going to MC’s apartment to spend the night and carry on the RFA’s plan of leaving the two of them alone for the night. He hadn’t even called them throughout the night or spied on them through the security cameras. He had been a good boy and now he wanted his reward, so the first thing he did when he woke up the next day was rushing home and jumping on the two boys, who were still asleep and let out a yell of surprise.

“Saeyoung, you fucking bastard!!” Saeran threw his pillow to him, making him laugh as Yoosung tried to calm down his racing heart.

Saeran embraced his boyfriend and tried to go back to sleep, but his brother would continue annoying them, whining because he wanted some love too and saying they had to make him breakfast in exchange of having left them alone all night. Yoosung finally decided to comply to Saeyoung’s moaning and went to the kitchen, making the ex-hacker earn an annoyed glance from his brother.

MC texted Saeran apologising for not keeping an eye on Saeyoung and promising him to tie him up to the bed the next time, which somehow made Saeran smile and, consequently, lighted up the mood.

They shared the pancakes Yoosung and Saeran had prepared as the twins teased each other, ignoring Yoosung’s attempts to set some peace to their breakfast. Saeran smiled. He loved his family after all.


	7. Day 7- Master and Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins, MC, and Yoosung play a game that Saeran will take to the bed with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the last day of the Yooran Week T^T I really enjoyed it and I hope you liked it as much as I did!
> 
> Concerning this chapter, there's NSFW content and some rough sex. It's the first time I write something like this, so I really hope you like it, or leave some comments telling me how to improve if you didn't!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

The four of them were bored. Yoosung and Saeran laid on the couch as MC whined because her date with Saeyoung had been spoilt by the rain as the latter took his HBC and Dr Pepper, replying to MC that doing something the four of them together would be even better. MC sat on the armchair as Saeyoung arrived to the living room with four sticks.

“We are going to play master and slave!!”

Saeran chocked on his drink as MC let out a gasp of surprise.

“What’s that game?” Yoosung asked, earning a shocked and flustered look from Saeran.

“Oh, you see? We have a stick per person,” he said, showing the sticks to him. “One has the word ‘master’ written at the end of it, and the other has the word ‘slave.’ So I take the stick hiding their endings and you all take one of them, leaving me with the last one. The person who gets the stick with the word ‘master’ written on it has to order something to the slave and the slave has to obey or he will be punished, simple as that.”

“So,” MC said. “It’s like the king’s game but with a fancier name, right?”

“Exactly,” Saeyoung answered.

Saeran frowned. He didn’t think that would turn out right.

“Sounds fun, let’s play!” Yoosung exclaimed, who couldn’t wait to be the master and return Saeyoung all the pranks he had played on him.

They played all afternoon, Yoosung growing more desperate as time went by and he hadn’t still been able to order Saeyoung to lick the floor- which was the ultimate evil plan of the poor innocent boy. He had been so focused hoping he would be the master and Saeyoung the slave, that he was shocked when he took the ‘slave’ stick and Saeran the one of the ‘master.’ He looked at his boyfriend, blushing lightly, as he scratched his neck awkwardly.

“Just sing something, I don’t know,” Saeran ordered him, trying not to make Yoosung embarrassed.

“Only that?!” Saeyoung exclaimed. “Come on, Saeran, it’s your turn to order Yoosung around. Don’t you want to make this hotter?” he asked him, raising his eyebrows in a playful manner.

The couple blushed deeply and Saeran threw a pillow to his brother.

Yoosung did as he was told and they continued playing the whole afternoon until MC ordered Saeyoung to drink Dr Pepper with his nose and Saeran decided the game was getting somehow disturbing. Thus, he grabbed Yoosung to his room and locked the door, hoping his brother wouldn’t call them for another round of the silly game.

Yoosung chuckled, sitting on the bed.

“I was hoping I would be able to return Saeyoung a part of the pranks he has played on me all over these years, but apparently it won’t be possible,” he told Saeran.

Saeran snorted.

“Whenever you feel like it, just tell me and I’ll help you.”

Yoosung laughed, but suddenly became shy.

“Saeran, w-was I a good boy when I did as you told me in the game?” he asked him, looking at him with a flustered look.

Saeran startled, blushing.

“What do you mean?”

Yoosung looked at the floor, pouting.

“I just thought you were going to say I was a good boy,” he confessed, embarrassed and disappointed.

“You were a good boy, Yoosung,” Saeran caressed his head, still somehow confused.

Yoosung looked back at him, smiling.

“Y-you know? MC and Saeyoung seem to be playing while we are not there. D-do you want to play too?” Saeran’s blush darkened, but he nodded at his boyfriend’s question, starting to feel excited. “W-what do you want me to do... master?”

Saeran swallowed. Was this really happening?

“Take off your shirt,” Saeran spoke up and Yoosung started to play with its buttons. “Wait, stand up first.”

Yoosung did as he was told, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, making Saeran lick his lips in anticipation.

“Don’t look away from me while you do it,” Saeran told him, and Yoosung obeyed, blushing and clearly flustered, which made Saeran smirk. “Now take off your trousers and sit on my lap.”

Yoosung did as he was told and leaned in for a kiss, but Saeran attacked his boyfriend’s nipples before their lips could meet, making him moan and arch his back. Saeran took his   
hand to Yoosung’s crotch, feeling his hardness, and let out a low chuckle.

“So the boy likes being ordered around, ha? Are you going to do all what your master says, Yoosung?”

Yoosung nodded, groaning at Saeran’s touch and grabbing his shirt, rocking his hips in Saeran’s hand.

“Get off,” Saeran said, and Yoosung did as he was asked. Saeran stood up and took off his chocker, bringing together Yoosung’s wrists and tying them up with it. “Ok, listen, Yoosung, we have to establish a safe words that makes me stop if you think I’m being too rough, ok?”

“I-ice cream?” Yoosung moaned as Saeran licked his ear.

He let out a chuckle.

“Alright, Yoosung. Use it if you cannot take it anymore.”

“H-have you done this before?” Yoosung asked, looking away from him as Saeran tied up his wrists to the headboard.

Saeran looked up at him with an amused smirk.

“I have,” he confessed, making Yoosung blush in jealousy. “Do you want to be my favourite boy, Yoosung?” Yoosung nodded. “Then behave, alright? Be a good boy for your master.”

Saeran took off his shirt, amused at Yoosung pleading look, desperate to be touched and kissed by Saeran. He took off his trousers and finally leaned in to kiss Yoosung, slowly   
and teasingly to make him moan for more. He then started to tease at his nipples again, biting them roughly, which made Yoosung groan.

“Shh,” Saeran hushed him. “My brother can’t hear us, so you have to be a good boy and stay quiet, ok?”

Yoosung nodded, trying to suppress his moans, which was difficult. Saeran took off his boyfriend’s pants, liberating his arousal and started to tease him, blowing hot air at the tip making Yoosung lift his hips asking for more, and kissing the base too softly, leaving the blonde desperate to feel his master’s mouth around him. And when he finally got what he wanted, he let out a long groan.

Saeran moved back, looking at him.

“I told you to be quiet,” he said, sitting up. “You’ve been a bad boy, Yoosung, and I can’t allow that.”

He turned Yoosung around and took his belt to hit his ass with the softer part. Yoosung bit his lower lip, trying to be quiet as his eyes filled up with tears from the pain and pleasure.

“Remember to say the safe word if it gets too rough,” Saeran whispered, scratching his back as he crawled closer to Yoosung’s ear.

“Yes, master,” Yoosung moaned as Saeran bit and sucked at the soft flesh of his neck.

“That’s a good boy,” Saeran said, moving Yoosung’s head by his chin to kiss him as a reward.

He moved back, making Yoosung do a sound of protest, and looked for some lube and condoms in the drawer of the bedside table. He covered his fingers in lube and teased Yoosung’s entrance with the tips, making him let out small groans of protest and move up his ass to try to get them in, earning a smack on his ass from Saeran.

“Who gave you leave to move?”

“Master, please,” Yoosung begged, making Saeran’s arousal throb in delight.

“That’s better,” he said, inserting the first digit of his index finger. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, master.”

Saeran thrust his finger into him, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure, and, with no warning, he inserted another, making Yoosung whimper.

“You are being such a good boy,” Saeran said, biting the small of his back and moving his fingers to open him.

“Am I your favourite, master?” Yoosung moaned as Saeran let a third finger into him.

“We’ll see,” Saeran said, freeing his arousal and covering it with lube, taking it to Yoosung’s entrance and getting into him roughly, which made Yoosung yell at the sudden wave of pain and pleasure.

Saeran grabbed his hair after ordering to be quiet once again, and began thrusting into him. He himself didn’t know how much he would last, so he started to play with Yoosung’s crotch to make sure he finished before him, which he did. Finally, Saeran came, groaning loudly Yoosung’s name, and letting himself fall on him after pulling out. He freed Yoosung’s wrists, who was panting heavily, his face wet with tears and sweat. Saeran took him in his arms, where Yoosung sighed happily as his boyfriend caressed his hair.

“Was I too rough?” he asked.

“A little,” Yoosung chuckled, hiding his face on Saeran’s neck. “But I liked it.”

Saeran smiled, relieved.

“I liked it too.”

“Really? Am I your favourite now?” Yoosung asked, moving back to look at him.

“You always were, silly,” Saeran kissed him.

He started to draw lazy circles on Yoosung’s back as his breathing became deeper, hoping Yoosung wouldn’t be too pained the next day.

“Saeran,” Yoosung whispered, half asleep, “I love you.”

Saeran smiled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
